


Spinning Like A Bottle

by gaymac (psyfis)



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: 16-17 year olds doin the do, Alternate Universe - High School, Asexuality, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Spin the Bottle, Swearing, Underage Drinking, does that count as underage, uhhh, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 03:59:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2052750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psyfis/pseuds/gaymac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A MacDennis high school AU. Things take a toll on Mac's hidden feelings for Dennis during a game of Spin the Bottle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spinning Like A Bottle

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written fanfiction before and this is the result of running out of macdennis fic at 2:00 AM. I am a literal trashbaby. The Gang is around 16-17 years old in this fic. Enjoy. :)

[6:30 PM on a Friday]  
[Charlie's House]

"I have an idea. Let's play Spin The Bottle."

Dennis, splayed across the floor of Charlie's bedroom, (stained with who-knows-what) stretched his neck towards Dee, Mac and Charlie. Dee was leaning up against Charlie's bed, her head held upright by her back brace. Mac and Charlie sat across from her, twiddling their thumbs. Mac snapped his head towards Dennis almost instantaneously.

"What, dude?!" That's kinda... gay." He retorted, his eyes wide as an owl's.

"Nah. Nah! Chill, man. What about Dee? She's sort of a girl thing."

"Oh what, so you're just gonna all gang bang me now? Is that it?" Dee asked defensively. 

"Yeah, that's kinda insect-uous. Inception-ish. In... In..."

"Incestuous, Charlie. It's incestuous. What the hell, Den?"

"You know what, Mac? I'm just... I'm bored as shit - We all are - and I'm throwing out suggestions. It's not - everyone does it."

"Ha, well... We're not everyone." Dee chuckled.

"Well, I am. I'm everybody. As the only person here who ranks supreme on the social hierarchy of our school, I say it'll be fun. I... Whatever. Forget it. You got anything better, airplane?"

"Airplane? What? That's a new one. What does that even mean, dickass?" Dee responded. 

"It's like... you're a bird, right?"

"Well, no."

"...and you've got that metal hunk of junk strapped to your back, so you're like a metal bird... a plane... It doesn't matter. I didn't think that one through."

Charlie snapped out of his daze and voiced his opinion.

"Yeah, It'll be fun."

"Are you serious, dude?" Mac snapped.

"I mean... It's not like it's sexual or anything. You know? It's just friends having fun! Like when my uncle and I wrestled in my bedroom as a kid."

"Your uncle molested you, Charlie." Mac said matter-of-factly.

"Well, when you put it THAT way..."

"What other way could I put it, bro?" 

"Okay, okay. Let's just..."

Dennis took his empty beer bottle and placed it on the floor. They had all drank a little bit of Charlie's mom's stash of beer bottles that she kept in a mini fridge in her bathroom. It was her "happy juice", she had always said.

Dennis smirked, his words slightly slurred from already drinking an entire bottle of beer. He leaned slightly towards Mac and glanced at him. "Who wants to go first?"

"I'll go."

"Dee? What happened to the whole "Oh, don't gang bang me!" thing?"

"Well, dick, I changed my mind. I still don't want that to happen, of course."

"It won't," Charlie, Mac and Dennis said in unison.

"Thanks... but I think it'll be fun. I've never played this before, you know."

"Great. Awesome. Just spin the god damn bottle already." Dennis huffed, sat up and huddled into the small circle.

"Okay, okay." Dee spun the bottle. After what felt like forever, the bottle settled on Charlie.

"Don't spin so hard next time. You're up, Charles," Dennis directed.

"I know this game. You don't have to explain everything..." Charlie crawled up to where Dee was sitting and promptly pecked her on the lips.

"Oh! You taste sweet, Sweet Dee!"

"Yeah, well, you don't. What is that... cheese? Milk? Steak? I can't even tell. Whatever cow products you're consuming I'm glad I'm away from them now."

"Oh, that reminds me!" Dennis said. "The kiss should probably last a minimum of 5 seconds."

"Dude, exactly how gay are you?"

"You're one to talk, McDonald."

"WHAT?! WHAT THE FUCK DOES THAT MEAN, DUDE?!" Mac pounced on Dennis and pinned his arms down on the ground above his head. "I'M STRAIGHTER THAN A GOD DAMN RULER, YOU DICK."

Dennis was almost positive he felt a certain hardness develop against his thigh. He held back a smirk. 

"Okay, okay. Sorry. I just think it's more challenging that way. You should probably get off me now though."

Mac shook his head, blinked a couple times, cleared his voice and returned to his spot. "Okay, uh... Charlie spins now, right?"

"Yeah..."

Charlie spun the bottle, not as hard this time to spare the anticipation. It landed on Mac.

"Oh no, dude..."

"You know the rules, Mac. Now's the chance to prove your heterosexuality."

"What, by kissing Charlie?"

"Yeah, dude! It'll be fun!" Charlie turned to Mac, grinning ear to ear. Fun. Like betraying the word of the Lord was fun, Mac thought. But Charlie didn't see sex. he just saw friendship. Pure, unadulterated friendship.

"Ugh... fine. Just... I'm not a queer, you know. I'm not a sinner. I-"

"Oh my god, shut up about God for like 5 seconds and smooch me, man!"

Charlie gripped the sides of Mac's face and crushed his lips against his, obviously quite unaware of the dynamics of kissing. Dennis and Dee counted together enthusiastically. 

"5...4...3...2...1...0!"

Mac ripped his face away from Charlie, gasping for air.

"Dude, I swear to god, is there any mouthwash or cleaning product around here that I can drink?"

"Your turn to spin the bottle, Mac." Dennis said.

"Ah! Shit, okay, I just..."

Mac sat up on his knees and placed his hand on the bottle. He took a breath and glanced around at Dennis, Dee and Charlie's faces. 

Why was he even playing this? It's not like he had to. What if he got Charlie again, who tastes like something that a human being should never taste or taste like? What if he got Dee, who could barely even move her neck? What if he got...

Mac gently spun the bottle.

It landed on Dennis.

"Ah, this is going well."

What? What did he mean by that?

"Now everybody's gotten a turn! Finally!"

Dennis' sigh of anticipation sounded like an echo, distant in a blur of sounds and colors that Mac couldn't comprehend.

"Mac?"

"Yeah? Oh, yeah. Yeah..." He could feel the sweat gathering around his forehead.

"You okay, buddy? You look a little..."

"No! No. I'm fine." But he wasn't really. Why wasn't he fine? Kissing Charlie was terrible, but just thinking about Dennis in that context made him want to literally vomit. Not in a bad way, though. Almost like... he was hoping it would land on Dennis. Like this was the whole reason he played this stupid game in the first place. Why?!

Mac was about to kiss Dennis.

Self-proclaimed high school superstar. Young business entrepreneur. Chiseled cheeks, like a Greek statue, he often says. Bright blue eyes, squinting at Mac through his grin. And that smirk. Those lips.

Those lips were now collided with his own, complete with delicate fingers fisted up into his hair. His lips weren't just smashed up lazily against Mac's like Charlie's were. They were softer. In rhythm with his. Gentle. Wet. Almost too wet. And too deep inside his mouth. Wait; was that his tongue?!

Mac could faintly hear counting by Dee and Charlie in the distance, but the pounding in his head and his chest was drowning out everything else. 

"...1, 0!" And then the counting stopped. But they didn't. 

That sure as hell was Dennis' tongue, thrusting itself along the length of Mac's inner cheek. His grip in Mac's hair tightened, yanking his chin up as he sucked on his bottom lip. Mac gained the consciousness to bring his own hands up to Dennis' face, then his neck, and then his chest. Mac gripped roughly at the fabric of his shirt and pulled him closer, if it was possible to get any closer. He tasted good. Way better than Charlie, that's for sure. Faintly of beer... Mostly just warmth. And wetness. Were Charlie and Dee still there?

"HEY, ASSHOLES." Dee leaned over and tapped the bottle on Mac's head. Yeah. They were still there.

"KNOCK, KNOCK. HONEYMOON'S OVER."

"Oh, shit, yeah." Dennis gently pushed himself away from Mac, laughing nervously. "Uh... Okay, I spin." 

Mac groaned and curled over onto the floor. He liked it. He liked the kiss.

"Aaand... Charlie! Oh, thank god. I can handle being gay but incestuous is like, next level."

Gay, gay, gay, gay... no. Maybe Dennis and Charlie were fine with it but Mac absolutely wasn't. The room hadn't stopped spinning since that bottle landed on Dennis. His brain was pounding, trying to repress his mixed emotions. Mac was not a sodomite. He can't be. He's not allowed. He managed to choke out a couple of words through his painfully clenched teeth. 

"Hey, Charlie..."

Charlie raised a finger while he had his mouth latched to Dennis'. Ugh. That didn't help the nausea. Mac felt repulsed. Or was that jealousy? No. No, no, no, no, no, no...

Charlie pulled away from Dennis and they both laughed. 

"Yeah, man, Dee's right. Whatever you're eating, stop eating it. Mac was better, I'll be honest, but that wasn't too bad, I guess."

Mac was better. Fuck. 

"Why, thank you, Dennis. I've had lots of practice."

"Well... I don't think you have, but I'll give you the benefit of the doubt."

Dennis said that Mac was better. It's not much competition, but... he was better. He was going to pass out. 

"Alright. What's up, Mac?"

"Oh! Uh... can I go into your guest room? I don't feel good. Like, at all."

"Aw, all of the sin is making him sick." Dennis laughed at his own comment. He was lying on the floor in front of Charlie. Mac didn't get the joke. 

"Ha. Yeah, Jesus is punishing you, bro. You know where my bathroom is, right? It's right next to it. Don't get throw up or anything on the bed, though!" Throw up. God, Charlie is so innocent. 

"Thanks..." Mac stumbled over trying to stand up. 

"Hey, let me help you, man." Dennis rushed over to Mac and hoisted him up. He wrapped Mac's arm around him and held his waist.

"I'll help you over."

"Oh... Okay. Thanks."

Dennis' hand squeezed Mac's hip. This wasn't helping at all. 

Dennis shuffled over to the guest bed with Mac at his side and lazily dropped him on the bed.

"You're kind of heavy, bro. I thought you'd be light as a twink."

"Fuck you."

"Seriously, though. What's wrong, buddy?" He asked, lifting Mac's legs up and over onto the bed.

Mac fumbled with the bed sheet and Dennis pushed his hands away. He adjusted the sheets on top of him himself.

"What, you're gonna tuck me in now?" 

"Hey, just trying to help. You could be a little more thankful. Just tell me what's wrong."

Dennis, more demanding now than before, propped himself onto the side of the bed.

"I can't tell you. I mean, it's... the whole Spin The Bottle thing just shook me up a little, that's all."

"It obviously shook you up a lot. You didn't seem that bad after Charlie, and I mean..." He gave him a look. "...Charlie."

"I know."

"But when you got to me-"

"I know."

"Why? Am I really that bad?"

"No!" Mac automatically grabbed Dennis' forearm. Dennis pulled back and slid his hand into Mac's. 

"Oh. Uh, no, It's... It's the opposite...?" Mac stuttered.

"What?"

"Never mind." He let go of Dennis' hand. "I'm not thinking straight right now."

"Thinking "straight" is sure not something you're doing. You're right. Do you have a man crush on me, dude? Is that it?"

Dennis was only half-serious, but Mac felt like he was going to throw up again. It's like that gagging thing that Sweet Dee gets whenever she's around Bill Ponderosa, Maureen's brother.

Maureen Ponderosa. Dennis' girlfriend. Fuck.

"I don't... I might... this is a lot to take in, okay?!" Mac's outburst took Dennis back a little bit. "I don't know what it means because I'm obviously not gay and you have a girlfriend and I can barely look at you right now, dude, because I think... but... that doesn't count? Right? Yeah? Man... crushes... or whatever... they happen to everyone. There are just some beefcakes in the world-"

"So I'm a beefcake, huh?"

"No! You're-"

"Attractive? Irresistibly so? Yeah, I get that a lot." Dennis leans in closer and lowers his voice. "No wonder you're in love with me." 

"I'm not-"

Dennis' mouth was on his again. He ripped the bed sheets away and swung his leg over Mac's hip, straddling him on the bed. He grabbed his wrists and pinned them to his sides. Mac didn't have anything to say anymore. He was done trying to explain his feelings to Dennis. Done with explaining them to himself, even. He moaned into Dennis' mouth. Dennis smirked against his lips.

Dennis responded by reattaching his mouth to the side of Mac's neck and grinding his hips down into his. Mac was already hard. This isn't the first time that's happened today. He writhed and slipped out a louder moan. Dennis covered his mouth.

Mac whimpered and thrust up into Dennis' hips. Dennis sat back into an upright position on top of Mac and used his free hands to wriggle the zipper of his jeans. The hand covering Mac's mouth moved to his neck. He palmed at his crotch. First at his jeans, and then his boxers, and then nothing. Mac closed his eyes and felt Dennis' fingers wrap around his dick. Dennis tightened his grip on Mac's throat and began a stroking rhythm. Mac bucked up into Dennis' palm. He gasped for air. 

"I'm... already... close..." Mac choked out. Dennis slipped his hand from Mac's throat, earning another loud gasp, followed by heavy panting. Mac had gripping the sheets so hard his knuckles were white. Dennis unzipped his own jeans and...

Huh. Not too impressive for the guy who boasts about it every single day.

It didn't matter, though. Dennis leaned back down towards Mac and starts to grind up against him again, with no fabric between the two of them this time. He kissed him once more and bit at his lip. 

"I'm gonna..."

Mac is pushed over the edge, shortly followed by Dennis, who moaned a little too loudly. They breathed into each other's necks for a second.

They heard footsteps. Then knocking.

"Dennis? Mac? It's been kind of a while in there! What are you doing? I keep landing on Dee. I've kissed her like, 7 times now. I kinda like it. We're probably best friends now. It's just..."

"Wh- Dude!" Mac hissed, ignoring Charlies incessant babbling outside the door.

"Well, that wasn't too gay, now was it?"

"Shut up. There's jizz all over my god damn shirt! Is the door locked?!"

"Oh... Yeah. No. I didn't think about that."

"Damn it. He's going to figure out that he can just walk in."

"You think?"

"Yes!"

"Guys? You know, Dee is a nice kisser but there's that one girl who works shifts as a waitress after school. I don't want to cheat on her. What's her name, again?"

Dennis ignored Charlie. "Yeah. Maybe. Uh... shit, it's on my shirt too. Let's just take them off and-"

"Well, that doesn't sound any alarms."

"Not for Charlie, I doubt it."

"Hey, why did you guys lock the door? Oh, wait. No you didn't."

Charlie walked in and saw Dennis on top of Mac on the bed, cum on their shirts and their dicks hanging out of their jeans. He paused for a second.

"...There you are! So, you wanna play more Spin The Bottle?"

"Holy shit," Dennis mumbled.

Mac sighed and looked up. There, on the ceiling, was painted a cross. 

"Jesus Christ."


End file.
